


Afterglow

by Ad_Astra3000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based off the song Afterglow by Ed Sheeran, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra3000/pseuds/Ad_Astra3000
Summary: The weather outside's changingThe leaves are buried under six inches of whiteThe radio is playing, Iron & WineThis is a new dimensionThis is a level where we're losing track of timeI'm holding nothing against it, except you and IWe were love drunk, waiting on a miracleTryna find ourselves in the winter snowSo alone in love like the world had disappearedOh, I won't be silent and I won't let goI will hold on tighter 'til the afterglowAnd we'll burn so bright 'til the darkness softly clearsOh, I will hold on to the afterglowOh, I will hold on to the afterglowOh, I will hold on to the afterglow
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Ed Sheeran's "Afterglow" while reading this.

Have you ever watched time stop? If you haven't, let me tell you, it's amazing.

The world was completely white, blanketed in soft fluff that didn't look like it was going to stop falling any time soon. Kageyama was wrapped in a navy blue coat, footsteps plodding toward the gym for morning practice. The sun was out, but it was still snowing, and the world was full of sparkling crystals. He could see his breath in the air in front of him as he pushed the door open and stepped into the gym. He was happy that morning, excited for the day and the week and life in general. And there he was, orange hair lit on fire by the sun streaming through the window, smile growing on his face when he spotted Kageyama. Hinata. Time is suddenly irrelevant, and he can feel warmth wash over him. This was a good day, pancakes for breakfast, fluffy snow on the ground, volleyball waiting for him, and Hinata looked so amazing haloed in sunlight, the light catching his eyes and making them sparkle. 

"Kageyama, toss to me!" Hinata was yelling, jogging over to him and bouncing on his toes. 

"Okay," Kageyama says, pulling his coat off and getting changed into practice clothes. 

The ball felt natural in his hands as he set it up, sending a trill of energy through his fingers. Hinata was already running, and then he was jumping, flying. The ball smacked down on the other side of the net, inside the line, and Hinata yelled in victory. Kageyama yelled right along with him. Their eyes connected and Hinata grinned at him, leaping up and giving him a high five. Kageyama was grinning too, and he didn't even care that it might be scary.

"Kageyama, I didn't know you could smile like that!" Hinata chirped. 

"Like what?" Kageyama shot back.

"Like you're happy!" Hinata said, and Kageyama could feel his face splitting into another grin. 

"Yeah, well I can, dumbass," he said, ruffling Hinata's hair. Hinata squawked and ducked away, glaring without any actual anger, and it only made Kageyama smile more, which then made Hinata smile.

Kageyama hadn't ever felt like this before this year, but he didn't think about that very much. It was a good different, he liked it this way, and he knew that he'd come a long way since middle school. Now he was on a team, and he'd connected with them, and he felt like he belonged. It was a really good feeling. And every day he came to practice and there was Hinata, excited and energetic and smiling and running over to him, or they were both running because they were racing each other to the gym. Kageyama liked it a lot. 

When practice ended they walked out of the gym together, and it looked like the world could be in a snow globe. Then they made eye contact for a split second and both tore off at full speed toward the school doors.

At the first break, Hinata found Kageyama at the vending machine with a container of milk, and dragged him off to build a snowman. 

"It's gonna be the biggest snow man this school has ever seen!" Hinata said animatedly, hands waving all over the place.

Kageyama helped him roll snow around until it was about to his waist level, at which Hinata was satisfied. Then they made another huge snow ball, and the issue of lifting it came to their attention. Snow can get very heavy, especially if the snow ball is as tall as your knees. Hinata enlisted Noya and Tanaka for help, and together they managed to get it onto the base. At this point it was up to Kageyama's shoulder, and was the same height as Hinata. The head was easier to lift, and they got it up with little trouble. Hinata beamed.

"He's glorious!" Hinata said in awe, grabbing gravel and drawing two eyes onto the snowman's face. 

Kageyama smiled softly and look over at Hinata. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold, the tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration, his hat was pulled low over his forehead, and Kageyama knew when he took it off his hair would be frizzy and sticking up all over the place. It was great, and Kageyama found himself smiling down at him. 

"Look Kageyama!" Hinata said, pointing at the snowman, now with a face. Kageyama looked at it and tilted his head to the side. Then he slipped his scarf around the snowman's neck. 

"Now it's good," Kageyama said matter-of-factly, and Hinata laughed. 

"No, one more thing!" He said, digging through the snow at their feet.

"What?" Kageyama asked, as Hinata produced a few twigs.

"Arms! and hair!" He said, sticking the sticks into the snowman's sides so they looked like arms. He couldn't reach the top of the head for hair.

"Kageyama let me on your shoulders!" He demanded. Kageyama scowled.

"No, I can reach just fine," he said, reaching for the twigs in Hinata's hand. 

"I want to do it!" Hinata protested, holding the twigs behind his back. 

"Dumbass," Kageyama grumbled, but he was already squatting down. Hinata slung his legs over Kageyama's shoulders one by one, holding onto his head for balance as Kageyama struggled but eventually managed to get up. Hinata chuckled above him and started stuffing the twigs into Mr. Snowman's head.

"You almost done?" Kageyama asked.

"Yep, you can let me down now!" Hinata said. Kageyama bent his knees, but ended up tumbling forward, faceplanting both him and Hinata into the bottom of the snowman. 

Kageyama scrambles up onto his knees immediately, but Hinata lies laughing in the snow. Kageyama looks down at him, and feels himself smiling softly at him. He has the urge to reach down and pull Hinata into his arms. He doesn't. 

When the second break rolls around Hinata comes up to him and starts bouncing up and down, holding a volleyball, and Kageyama finds himself smiling all over again. He grabs the ball from Hinata and sets it up without warning, but Hinata is running and jumping and the ball thwaps into his hand. He runs after it, and naturally, Kageyama runs after him and they race across the field together.

At practice after school he sets for Hinata again, and again Hinata flies, and Kageyama smiles. And then they walk together toward the place where they split ways to go home. The snow turns to a sad drizzle, coating their hair and making everything soggy. They stop at the street where they split ways and Hinata tilts his head back into the rain. The soft feeling again, the soft smile. Hinata cracks his eyes and looks over to Kageyama, who doesn't look away, or stop smiling that soft smile. 

"What does that look mean, Kageyama?" Hinata asks.

"It means you're being a dumbass," Kageyama quips back, but there's no venom in his tone. In fact, his tone matches his face, softly happy, earnest. Hinata doesn't say anything, just looks over at him, rain dripping down his face. 

"You wanna come over to my house?" Kageyama asks, softly again.

"Yeah," Hinata breathes, and they turn the way that Kageyama usually goes, side by side. 

"I've never been to your house before!" Hinata says as Kageyama opens his door and motions Hinata inside. 

"Well, it's pretty standard," Kageyama says as they take off their soggy shoes and shrug of their soaked jackets.

They walk up the stairs to Kageyama's room, and Kageyama tugs off his shirt, grabbing a dry hoodie and throwing one Hinata's way. Hinata catches it, and when Kageyama turns he's looking over at him, drowning in his hoodie. Kageyama has the urge to wrap Hinata up in his arms again. He throws Hinata some dry boxers and sweatpants, and then walks to his bathroom with his own clothes. When he gets back Hinata is looking around his room, the pants to big for him as well. He gives Kageyama a tiny smile, the soft one, and Kageyama feels warmth seep into his bones.

"Wanna play some videogames?" He asks easily. Hinata nods. 

They end up playing Mario Kart, racing just like they usually do. Kageyama wins some, and Hinata wins some, and eventually Kageyama feels Hinata shifting closer, leaning against him. He doesn't say anything, but after the round ends he asks Hinata if he wants to watch something instead. Hinata says yeah, and they settle for the last Olympic volleyball games. Hinata is snuggled into Kageyama's side, and Kageyama wraps an arm around him, leaning his cheek on Hinata's hair. The world is soft. 

"Wooow," Hinata breathes when a particularly good play happens, and Kageyama hums in agreement. 

"I'm gonna grab us some snacks," Kageyama says after the first game, voice quiet. There's no need to be loud when their this close, and he doesn't wanna be loud anyway. 

"Okay," Hinata responds, scrolling through more games on YouTube. 

When he gets back with pretzel sticks and milk, Hinata is sitting cross legged, the hoodie pulled down over his knees, and the warmth is there. Hinata looks up at him and pats the ground beside him. Kageyama walks forward and sets down the snacks, then looks to Hinata, who's eyes are back on the TV. 

"This one looks good," He says absentmindedly. The urge to pull him close. 

"Can I kiss you?" Kageyama asks softly. Hinata looks over at him. 

"Yeah," Hinata says, putting the remote down and crawling over to him. 

They sit there like that, so close, eyes locked, and then Kageyama leans in, and their lips connect. It's gentle, so gentle, and Kageyama pulls Hinata into his arms. It's soft, their lips pushing gently, Kageyama's hands holding Hinata close, Hinata's hands on the sides of his face, and when they pull back, they only pause a moment before leaning back in.

"You're amazing, dumbass," Kageyama breathes, and Hinata smiles.

"So are you."


End file.
